dreams do come true
by andaverdex
Summary: what happens when shadow and Rouge start haveing dreams about each other and to top it off thay go on a cruise with sonic and the gang!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams do come true  
Chapter 1:strange dreams.

It was a cool night in Station Square everywhere people where closing up there shops and little businesses but one spot in Night Baybalon was just opening up.  
" Oh it's so boring here." A tall light brown haired women said to herself. She looked around the large living room like area she saw people gambling there lives away.  
" Huh where is she?" she said exhausted. As the brown hared woman looked around the club and saw the neon lights outside it read Club Rouge in big bold letters. As she looked around more she saw the slide doors opened up to revile a white bat walking in.  
" Huh finally...Hay Rouge!'' she said waving at the white bat.  
" Huh? Oh Topaz I didn't see you there" Rouge said looking up at her friend. Topaz began to run over to her.  
" Hay Rouge what took you so lo...Rouge! are you all right? Topaz asked concerned.  
" Why?'' Rouge asked with a yawn.  
" Well you look ...well terrible to be onest. Topaz said.  
" What!...Give me your mirror." Rouge demanded.  
" Here take a look for yourself." Topaz said while handing her a small make-up mirror.  
" Oh wow." Rouge said both shocked and tired.  
" Rouge what's wrong? Please tell me." Topaz said concerned.  
" Relax Topaz...Huh I guess I'm just not used to working so much A lady has to have her beauty sleep you know,but with all theses jobs working for the president, opening a night club, and treasure hunting I just don't know what to do." Rouge said while rubbing the back of her neck.  
" Rouge you should go get some sleep and don't make any excuse ok.'' Topaz firmly sated giving Rouge a serious look.   
" Oh ok besides I'm too tried to argue today anyway so-interrupted."  
" hay there pretty lady's (hiccupped) how are you to uh day (hiccupped) a drunk man said coming up to Rouge and Topaz.  
" Uh can I help you sir?" Topaz asked.  
" Yes you can miss were can a guy have fun around here? he asked  
" Why sir you can have fun here you see this is a casino. Rouge said.  
" No ,no I mean FUN. The drunk said.  
" What! Sir this is a family place not a whore house! Topaz almost yelled.  
" Well It doesn't look like a (Hiccupped) family place to me (Hiccupped). The drunk said back while looking at Rouge.  
''Excuse Me?! Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave NOW! Rouge yelled at him.  
" Ah did I hurt your feelings little missy?, Well I know how to make it better. He said.  
" If you have the time I have the back seat (hiccupped)." he said to Rouge which insulted her greatly.  
" That's it I'm calling the cops." Rouge said out loud and began to walk to the phone but she was stopped by a hand grabbing hers.  
" Oh no you don't" he said as he grabbed rouge and forced her into the counter right behind her, and as Topaz tried to get involved he back-handed her which choused her to fall to the floor in a violent way,But before they could do anything the drunk pulled out a gun on Rouge which made her freeze in fear.  
"Oh ho now who's running the show now (hiccupped)." he hiccupped he began to pull on the trigger and Rouge just sat there in horror as she thought she was going to die and closed her eyes but she snapped her eyes open again when she heard a familiar voice.  
"CHAOS SPEAR!" The voice yelled and yellow lighting bolts came out of nowhere and violently hit the man in the hand he had the gun in. He screamed in pain and dropped the gun and turned to see who it was but before he could fully turn his body his face was mate by a gloved fist and he flew back and hit the ground hard he was out cold.  
"Wha?" was all Rouge said as she stood up and looked to were that lighting came from but she all ready knew the answer to that.  
"Shadow" was all Rouge said as she looked apron a black hedgehog with crimson red streaks on his head and red crimson eyes. He turned to her with his arms crossed over his chest.  
" Are you all right Rouge?" Shadow said offering his hand and helping Rouge off the floor.  
" Yeah I'm fine shadow thanks for the save. Rouge said but then noticed that she was a little too close to Shadow which made her blush slightly because his white chest was begining to tickle her and she pulled away that's when she noticed that the drunk was getting up slowly shadow noticed what she was looking at and turned. As the drunk began to get up off the floor and when he turned his Right cheek was swollen and he was bleeding he wanted to say something but when he got a good look at shadow he began to act nervous,and he began to walk slowly made his way to the door Shadow saw this and was amused so he took a step forward him and the drunk screamed and did a full out sprint out of the club and he didn't stop.  
"Hmhp" was all Shadow said then he turned his attention to Rouge who was helping Topaz off the floor.  
"Good riddance to bad garbage" Topaz said while rubbing her cheek then she turned to Shadow.  
"Thank you so much" Topaz said with a smile.  
"Hmhp. was Shadows response as he began to walk away.  
" Huh? Rouge he still doesn't trust me does he?" Topaz asked.  
" No,no that's his way of saying your welcome you'll get used to it. Rouge said.  
" Oh... hay Rouge I was wondering were does he stay anyway?"  
" Why?" Rouge asked  
" Oh just wondering" Topaz answered.  
" Well if you want to know he sleeps in my apartment." Rouge said shamelessly

" Really!!!" Topaz almost yelled  
" Topaz what's the big deal?" Rouge asked.  
" (giggle) oh Rouge what have you and Shadow been doing." Topaz said with a smile.  
" Nothing I ... What are you getting at? Rouge asked.  
"He,he,he you know what I'm getting at Rouge." Topaz said with a smile.  
'' Topaz how could you think that he only sleeps on the couch not with me and certainly not that If I wanted that I would of all ready did that." Rouge said with a yawn.  
" So you did have sex with him?" Topaz said.  
" What! No!." Rouge said blushing a little. Topaz just stood there smiling at her.  
" Later Topaz." Rouge said walking to the elevator.  
" Later Rouge." Topaz said back. As rouge disappeared from site Topaz began thinking.  
" I should do something for her she needs a break." Topaz said to herself and with that she pick up her cell phone and dialed a certain number.  
" Hi It's Topaz. She said.  
...Rouge's apartment...  
As the door to the apartment flung open rouge came in rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Oh" Rouge groaned as she made her way to her room her room had harts everywhere even her bed was heart shaped quickly She took off her trademark cat-suit and boots,Gloves and she put on a red night grown and looked at the bed and walked to it and flopped down on it and almost feel asleep when she hit her pillows but got up again and made her way to the bathroom there she locked the door behind her then Rouge lightly stripped herself of her red night gown as she slowly turned the dial of her bathroom tub. The water began to shower forth into the marble bath as she placed her hand into its stream to test its warmth. Seeing its temperature to her content she rose her legs and stepped forth, closing the white, flowered curtain after her. She caressed her bare skin as she let the comforting warmth stream down her exposed breasts. She began to massage her scalp under the water's beaded stream, trailing her hands down her body to make sure the water covered her in its embrace.  
From outside her comfort zone a solemn figure slowly crept inside her bathroom. Rouge never heard a sound as she lifted her face up to the shower head, eyes closed and content. Her body froze as her eyes shot open, feeling two cold, un gloved hands grab hold of her waist. She stood frozen, waiting for her intruder to make his next move. She turned her eyes to the side as her attacker's muzzle slowly move to the bat's ear. It was in the shape of a hedgehogs that meant it could only be one person.  
"Hay Rouge." he said. Rouge finally turned her head to see who it was even thou she knew who it was all ready.  
" Shadow?" was all rouge could say at the moment..  
Rouge didn't move or did anything as he pressed her body close to his, feeling his wet fur against her back made her body tingle. She looked him up and down as best she could, noticing that his hands and feet were completely naked. She began to wonder what he wanted as his hands began to rub against her stomach softly. One of his hands began to crawl up higher to grasp beneath one of her plump breast. Rouge's body became still as he began to squeeze it gently. Her head moved to his shoulder as her head layed on his shoulder her eyes caught view of the hedgehogs smirking face. Shadows watered down head then rested upon her shoulder, eyeing her intently. His bare fingers moved to her nipple as it became erect by his touch Pitching it he spoke,  
"Rouge I know how you feel about me." Shadow said at a low Sexy tone.   
Rouge's legs began to feel weak as he continued to pinch and rub her hardened nipple. Thoughts then began to swirl in her head at his intention she Knew what he wanted but she didn't resist. She began to feel wet between her legs and it wasn't the shower water causing it.It was thicker then the shower's water that flowed in streams down both of their bodies. It began to tingle as she resisted the urge to quell it. The white bat then began to feel something slide smoothly beneath her. Her eyes turned downwards, without moving her head from its place, to view the tip of a large, Black penis. Shadow slowly began to move it back and forth lightly rubbing her Clint. Rouge squirmed, trying to hold in her gasps and moans. It was thick as a metal pole and warm to the touch, even for the water still rising in her bath.  
Rouge's body became almost impossible to control as Shadow spoke to her once more  
"I know that you love me Rouge,Do you Love me?'' Shadow asked. Rouge only noded yes as she continued to moan  
" Do You want me inside you?" Shadow asked His voice was seductive, and smooth as silk.  
Rouge's head went completely back as she closed her eyes. Loosing control of her body in the slur of passion, she brought one of her hands down to the place between her legs where he was. She could feel the head of his cock still beneath her. She grabbed a hold of it, feeling just how hard it really was. She began to manipulate it, hearing Shadow groan like a wiled animal as she did so then she began to jerk him fast.  
" yes Shadow I want you." She begged, urging the hedgehog to go further.  
"You want me to make love to you?" Shadow asked his voice tempting her.  
She positioned the head of his enormous organ to point into her vagina.  
"Yes, please. Make love to me." Rouge again begged.  
She could feel his pelvis backing up for the thrust. She braced herself, impatient to feel its passionate intrusion.  
"I love you Rouge..." He spoke as he flung his lower body forward.  
"OH Shadow!" Rouge yelled out his name. As She slowly opened her eyes she found that she was still in her bed.  
"Hu? what the?"Rouge said looking around her room That when it hit her she never went to take a shower. When she flopped down she must of fell asleep when she hit the pillows and had that dream.  
"Shadow.." Rouge said in a whisper as she recalled her dream.  
"Why would I have such a dream? With shadow of all people." Rouge said blushing a little. That's when she herd knocks on her door.  
"Rouge?Rouge? Are you all right? Shadow said knocking on the door.  
"Yes I'm fine Just uh ...a bad Dream." Rouge said but she knew that deep down inside that she enjoyed the Dream but could not make her admit it.  
"Are you sure?" Shadow asked with concern.  
"Yes I'm sure Shadow." Rouge said.  
" All right Good night Rouge." Shadow said.  
"Goodnight". Rouge said back as she herd shadow walking down the hallway she just sat there thinking that's when she looked over at her clock on her night stand.  
"7:45?" Rouge said looking at the time and she stretched that's when she noticed that she was very wet.  
"Oh oh." Rouge said looking at the mess she made.  
"Wow this time I really need a shower". Rouge Said Getting up. As Rouge headed for the bathroom she stopped about half-way there then a thought popped into her head. Rouge turned and made her way to her bedroom door and locked it  
"Just to be safe." Rouge giggled to herself and turned making her way to her bathroom but before entering she turned looking at her door expecting something to happen and after a few second she entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
As the sun began to rise in Station Square Night Baybalon was closing up. The sun rose brightly in the sky. The sun was shining throw the widows of Rouges apartment the sun lighting everything up the apartment was silent except for soft snoring. Shadow was sleeping on the couch in the middle of the living room he looked like he was enjoying his sleep until the sun light hit him directly in the face which made him groan and turn which was a mistake because when he turned he fell off the couch face first.  
w Shadow said out loud as he began to get up off the floor. As Shadow stood up he looked around rubbing his head. He stretched making his bones pop he looked around and noticed something was wrong Rouge wasn't yelling at him to make him stop popping his bones she hated that.  
ouge? Shadow asked out loud but no one answered. That's when he remembered what happened last night.  
...Flash back...  
Shadow was on the couch sleeping peacefully until he heard strange sounds he ignored them at first but not for long.  
Huh? Shadow yawned his ears perking up.  
( what's that sound?) Shadow thought to himself sitting up on the couch. He sat there waiting for the noise to stop and when it didn't stop he got irritated but then noticed that they were coming from Rouge's room and Shadow got more curious by the second but he didn't really care he laid back down and closed his eyes but suddenly he heard Rouge scream he got surprised and fell down on the floor face first. He shook his head hard and as fast as he could he bolted on to his feet and ran to Rouges bedroom door and knocked on her door.  
ouge? Rouge? Are you all right? Shadow said knocking on the door.  
es I'm fine Just uh ...a bad Dream. Rouge said back Shadow noticed something was different about her voice but couldn't put his finger on it.  
re you sure? Shadow asked with concern.  
es I'm sure Shadow. Rouge answered.  
ll right Good night Rouge. Shadow said.  
oodnight Rouge said back he stood there for a few second before making his way back to the couch.  
...End of Flashback...  
He stood there deep in thought.  
better go check on her. Shadow said to himself and started to make his way to her room. As her approached her door he stopped and thought about what he was doing.  
Wait why am I checking on her?) Shadow thought to himself looking at the door.  
better nock first Shadow said to himself knocking on her door but no one answered  
ouge are you in here? Shadow asked opening the door and poking his head out. He looked around no one was there that's when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention it was a note on top of Rouges bed.  
uh? what's this? Shadow asked himself as he picked up the note it read.  
Dear shadow  
I know you were going to sneak into my Room for something so I left you this note incase you were wondering were I am I just needed some fresh air so I'll be gone for a while there's some pancake mix in the top drawer of the kitchen incase you hungry so see you soon. Rouge  
P. S try not to make a mess.  
ouge... you know me too well Shadow chucked to himself. He put the note down and made his way to the door but stopped he began to sniff the air and noticed something strange in the air it smelt sweet he began to look around the room for the source of the sent. He finally found the source after a few seconds of looking he found the source on Rouges bed sheets. As he got to his knees he began to move his head in closer to her sheets. He took the sheets into his hands and put it to his muzzle. He sniffed them and he began to feel relaxed by the sent then he remembered that he had a hard time to going back to sleep last night.  
yawn) ...Maybe a little nap won't hurt. Shadow said to himself as he climbed on top of rouges bed.  
esides Rouge is out and knowing her she'll be out for hours. Shadow chuckled to himself...Central Station Square ...  
As the sun was shining brightly in the sky. The streets of Station Square were over crowded like always in the middle of a crowd there was a white female bat.  
ohh I hate it when it's this crowed. Rouge said out loud which got the attention of some people.  
hat are you looking at?! Rouge said in a angry voice. All the people around her backed off.  
As Rouge continued to walk she felt hands on both her shoulders. She turned to who it was and to her surprise it was Topaz.  
uh? what do you want? Rouge said in a rude tone.  
ell look who's in a bad mood. Topaz said in a rude tone.  
uh...I sorry Topaz I just had a rough night. Topaz just stared at her and suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her in one direction.  
uh? Where are you taking me? Rouge said a little shocked. That when Topaz showed Rouge.  
h that's what you wanted to show me. Rouge said a little embarrassed looking at the ice cream bar.  
up. Topaz said.  
hy Topaz? Rouge asked.  
wo reasons Rouge One you need to relax, and two I need to show you something. Topaz sated firmly Rouge stood there for a few seconds until Topaz called for her.  
ouge you coming? Topaz yelled from across the street. Rouge quickly snapped out of her daze.  
'm coming, I coming. Rouge yelled back. As rouge made her way to the other end of the street almost getting hit by a car.  
ow Rouge are you feeling alright? Topaz asked taking a seat.  
hat do you mean? Rouge said taking a seat opposite of her.  
mean look at yourself you look tried what's wrong? Topaz asked but before she could get an answer a young man came to there table.  
i welcome to Dairy World what can I get you ladies today? he asked politely while taking out a note pad.  
hh yes do you have any frozen yogurt? Topaz asked.  
es we do what flavors would you like? he asked writing something down on his note pad  
mmm two strawberry yogurts please. Topaz said.  
k two strawberry yogurts coming right up. He said and left. As Topaz sat there she noticed that Rouge was steering at her.  
hy are you looking at me like that? Topaz asked. Rouge only sat there smiling.  
othing it's just I'm suspired that you know me too well. Rouge said smiling. But before Topaz could answer the writer came back with there yogurt.  
ere you go lady. He said smiling handing over the frozen treats.  
hank you well leave the money on the table Topaz said to him.  
k have a nice day. he said nicely. As the writer walked away Topaz looked at Rouge and noticed She had a strange look on her face.  
hat wrong with you? Topaz asked looking at Rouge.  
opaz for the last time there is nothing wrong with me. Rouge said taking bite of her yogurt.  
Is it Shadow? Topaz asked taking a bite of her yogurt. Rouge eye shoot open and she chocked on her yogurt.  
hat! Rouge yelled which got the attention of every body in the store. As Rouge cleared her throat Topaz smiled at her. ouge what did you and Shadow do last night? Topaz asked moving next to Rouge.  
don know what your talking about! Rouge said blushing redder than knuckles.  
Oh Rouge your going to have to tell me sooner or later so you better tell me now or else. Topaz said taking a spoon full of yogurt into her mouth.  
r else what? Rouge asked in a mocking tone while taking a bite of her yogurt.  
r else I going to tell the president about your night activities. Topaz said.  
ou wouldn dare. Rouge said. Topaz just sat there and swallowed the last bit of yogurt she had in her mouth.  
xcuses me can somebody call the police we have a theft here. Topaz said out loud getting everybody's attention. Rouge immediately panicked and ducked under the table. As Rouge pocked her head out from underneath the table she gave Topaz a cold glare.  
ow are you going to tell me or not? Topaz asked. Rouge just looked at her with a defeated look on her face.  
lright, alright I l tell you but you have to promise me you won tell anybody about this ok. Rouge said blushing.  
promise I won tell anybody, now spill it already! Topaz said eagerly.  
k you remember what happened last night right? Rouge asked.  
ell of course I do. Topaz said.  
ell after that I went to my apartment. Rouge said.  
et me guess you decided to repay shadow am I right? Topaz asked licking on a spoon in a naughty way.  
hat?! no nothing like that! Rouge said.  
hen what is it? Topaz asked  
ell I had a Dream about shadow. Rouge said waiting for Topaz to say something.  
k what kind of dream? Topaz asked getting interested.  
ell you know a ...wet one. Rouge whispered . Topaz nearly fell backward in shock Rouge only felt herself blushing.  
hat? Oh Rouge you got to give me more details. Topaz said. As Rouge began explaining her dream to Topaz, Topaz was very interested.  
ow Rouge Are you sure that was a dream? Topaz asked with a smile.  
f chose it was! Rouge said back embarrassed.  
k, ok clam down...Hay Rouge can I ask you something? Topaz asked Rouge only steered at her.  
k what is it? Rouge asked Topaz gave her a smile.  
ow did you feel when he did all those things to you? Topaz asked with a smile rouge only blushed.  
ell I felt ...happy. Rouge said blushing.  
k now tell me something else Rouge, What did you wanted him to do to you? Topaz asked with an even bigger smile on her face Rouge blushed so hard that she seemed to be sweating.  
wanted him, I wanted him soo bad that if I gave in I still be onto of him. Rouge said in a kinda proud tone.  
ouge wouldn it be the other way around? Topaz asked chuckling. Topaz and Rouge both burst out laughing. That when Rouge noticed the time.  
h my Topaz we have to get going or we l be late The president might fire us! Rouge said getting up but before she could Topaz grabbed her hand.  
ouge relax I got everything under control. Topaz said taking out an envelope. uh? What that? Rouge said taking her seat again.  
pen it. Topaz said handing over the envelope. and was shocked to see what was inside.  
ruise tickets! Topaz why? Rouge asked shocked.  
ecause you need a vacation I already asked the president and he said it was ok and her even gave me a vacation too so he gave me these tickets. Topaz said happy. As Rouge picked up the tickets she noticed that there were three of them.  
uh? why three of them? Rouge asked.  
ell robot need ticket too. Topaz said.  
h that why...Topaz have you seen Omega lately? Rouge said curiously.  
es he said something about finding terorists. Topaz said  
k so did he? Rouge said standing up.  
et just say where going to need some plastic bags. Topaz said standing up and leaving some money on the table. Both Rouge and Topaz laughed out loud. As they excited the shop Topaz pulled Rouge in a different direction.  
opaz what were are you taking me now? Rouge asked.  
ere going bikini shopping. Topaz said with a smile.  
ut I already have a bikini. Rouge said.  
eah you do but you need a new one, don you want to impress Shadow or make your dream come true? Topaz said with a smile. Rouge only blushed.  
esides I found one for you that will help you get Shadow attention. Topaz said. Rouge finally gave up and followed Topaz to a bikini store. But before she stepped into the shop she stood there looking up at the sky.  
Huh I wonder what Shadow is doing?) Rouge thought to herself and walked in to the shop were Topaz was waiting.  
...Rouge apartment...  
As the day went by the crimson hedgehog was still asleep with content As a soft and faint snores drifted into the air as the tired black hedgehog continued to sleep. His hands lightly curling around the cool silken sheets as well as his legs and feet. As he continued laying snuggled in Rouge's sheets. The sweet and unknown scent that is on the silky fabric continued to engulf his senses and continued to lead him into an even deeper sleep. As he continued to consume the scent his body suddenly reacted to its silent allure with instincts coming to life. As his hands tightly clenched at the sheets. A low moan escaped his lips as his breathing deepened. One can only imagine what he was dreaming. As shadow began to open one of his eyes every thing in the room was dark that when he noticed that it was dark out side  
h no how long have I been asleep? Shadow said out loud.  
ll day. A voice in the shadow said.  
ho there? Shadow said in a defensive tone while jumping out of bed. As Shadow stood there waiting for the intruder to show itself.  
on you recognize me Shadow? The voice said. The dark figure stepped out of the shadow revealing it self to be a female bat.  
ouge? Shadow said that when shadow noticed she was a little irritated.  
hh Rouge I can explain! Shadow blurted out. Rouge didn seem to care what he had to say but Shadow noticed that something caught her eyes. Shadow noticed this and looked were Rouge was looking and he looked down and was shock his member was at it full length He quickly looked up at rouge and noticed she was taking off her suit.  
ouge what are you doing? Shadow said feeling himself get harder.  
hy I never seen this side of you before I like it. Rouge said in a seductive tone, As Rouge began strutting towards Shadow, shadow didn't know what to do.  
ouge I uhhh. But before Shadow could finish his sentence Rouge locked lips with him. As Rouge and shadow continued the kiss Rouge decided to break the kiss.  
ot bad Rouge said in a sexy tone. Shadow wanted to say something but before he could Rouge push him onto her bed and climbed on top of him.  
ouge, What are you doing? Shadow asked. Rouge ignored him and pressed her lips to his again. During there lip lock Rouge rubbed his member making him moan. As Rouge began to help him take off his gloves and shoes she kissed him deeper begging for entrance Shadow opened his mouth giving her what she wanted. Rouge broke off the kiss and looked in to his eyes.  
hadow, make love to me. Rouge whispered in to his ear. By now Shadow member was standing at it full length eight and a half inches poking at Rouges stomach and rubbing up against it. suddenly rouge stopped and got off shadow, shadow was curious to what she was going to do his question was quickly answered. As Rouge got on her knees she grasped hold of his member and licked the tip of his member causing him to moan in pleasure. Rouge tongue caressed his member twirling her tongue around his whole member. Shadow moaned in pleasure while putting one of his hands on her head.  
h Rouge that feels good. Shadow said out of breath. As Shadow member disappeared into Rouge mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. As Rouge continued this she used her other hand to play with it. Shadow began to buck his hips slow at first then he began to go faster.  
ouge I about to..AGH! Shadow yelled as his seed sprayed into her mouth. Rouge licked his seed away cleaning her lip and his member. As Rouge moved up so she was face to face with shadow. Shadow flipped her over so that he was on top and began licking her neck and feeling her breast making her moan in pleasure. He slowly un-hooked her bra and slid it down Rouge body exposing her plump breasts. Shadow grabbed the right one and began lapping at it after awhile he switched to the left one. Rouge moans and coos became louder Shadow wasn sure why he couldn't stop but he wasn complaining. Shadow then began sliding her panties down her legs reveling that she was wet very wet. Rouge leg wrapped around his waist and bought him closer to her. Shadow wanted to try something new so he lifted Rouge from the bed and leaned her against the wall.  
ouge I uhh shadow began to stammer but before he could finish his sentence kissed him.  
hadow I want you deep inside me. Rouge whispered. upon hearing her say that he slowly slid his rock hard member into her. Rouge moaned as she felt shadow entire length enter her. Shadow began bucking his hips. He started slow in order to get a good start.  
aster Shadow Rouge moaned holding on to him. He followed her request and began pumping faster. Rouge began calling out Shadow name.  
hadow I know you can do better than that. Rouge whispered.  
ou know I can. Shadow said chuckling his thrust quickening. Shadow lower body became a blur as he was moving in and out of her at breakneck speed.  
hadow can we switch places? Rouge asked out of breath  
Ok Rouge. Shadow said as he her from the wall and set her down on the bed. Having enough strength Rouge flipped Shadow over so that she was on top and straddled him. She climbed on top of him and impaled herself on his throbbing member and began bouncing on him. As Rouge continued bouncing on him he grabbed her hips as she grabbed his chest fur slowly caressing it. Shadow helped Rouge bounce up and down on him. The feeling they were feeling was phenomenal, both of them proved it when they moaned in ecstasy. She cooed as slammed her down on him. Rouge tight entrance was erupting from the inside from all the attention it was getting. Shadow and Rouge closed there eye knowing that there climax was near.  
oh Shadow I about. Rouge tried to finish but was cut off by shadow lips on hers  
know Rouge me too. Shadow said pulling out but before he could Rouge stopped him.  
um inside me ... Rouge whispered.  
re you sure? Shadow asked with concern  
es...cum deep inside me. Rouge begged as she continued bouncing. Shadow didn know what to do but before he could think both him and rouge hit there climax.  
h Shadow I about to...Aaahh!!! Rouge screamed Shadow name as Shadow screamed her name as they both came. Rouge loved feeling Shadow cum sprayed into her. Rouge fell onto of him completely out of energy. As Rouge laid on shadow he wrapped his arms around here and was worried about coming inside of her he didn now what would happen.  
Shadow don worry you won get me pregnant. Rouge said snuggling close to him.  
uh? why? Shadow said in a kind of disappointed way.  
ecause Shadow you can get anybody pregnant in a dream. Rouge said.  
Huh? a dream? Shadow out loud. As shadow began to open one of his eyes every thing in the room was blurry when he blinked for a few seconds he noticed that there was still sun light out side.  
hat the? Shadow said out loud turning his head to her nightstand.  
I e only been asleep for only an hour?) Shadow asked himself  
ow the thing someone can dream in a hour...Should e asked for two. Shadow said in a low chuckle.  
"Rouge.." Shadow said in a whisper as he recalled his dream.  
"Why would I have such a dream? I e never had a dream about that before...well not exactly." Shadow said remembering he had the same dream aboard Ark.  
aria. Shadow said in a sad tone. he remembered all the good times he and Maria had. He even remembered something else  
...flash back...  
Shadow was in his room waiting for Maria on the top bunk of the bed and as if one cue Maria walks in  
i Shadow. Maria said with a smile while making her way to the mirror.  
i Maria. Shadow said back watching her in the mirror brushing her long blond hair and her baby blue dress.  
hadow turn around. Maria said with a smile. Shadow gave her a sad look as he turned around.  
hadow what wrong, Are you feeling ok? Maria Asked in a concerned tone  
h nothing Maria. Shadow said with a fake smile. Maria only stared at him she knew something was on Shadows mind.  
hadow tell me what wrong I know something on you mind so tell me. Maria said getting closer to Shadow.  
ell it nothing important Maria forget about it. Shadow said with a fake smile  
hadow you have to tell me or do I call grandpa to come in here? Maria said warning him.  
o please don call Gerald Please! Shadow blurted out. hen come down here and tell me. Maria said. As Shadow jumped down from the top bunk and landed on the floor. As Shadow stood up he noticed that Maria was steering at him so he decided to sit on her bunk.  
ell I uh.. Shadow began but got his throat in a not.  
hadow go ahead you can tell me anything I won get mad. Maria said with a smile. Shadow Just sat there twiddling his thumbs. He just sat there twiddling his thumbs and taking in deep breaths.  
aria I was wondering...what are those? Shadow asked looking at the ground.  
hat are...Oh my. Maria gashed as she knew what shadow was asking. Shadow just sat there redder than his stripes on his head. Maria just stood there steering at him.  
hadow... Maria said touching his cheeks making him steer up at her.  
s that all Shadow? Maria asked with kindness  
Well...what does a girl look like...under there...cloths? Shadow asked then forcing himself to look at the ground. Maria only looked at him with a smile  
hadow why do you want to know? Maria asked making him look up at her ageain.  
heard Gerald and the others talking about me and females and I just got curious. Shadow said blushing. Maria stared at him smiling and making her way to the mirror.  
hadow are you really curious about girl ? Maria asked.  
es..I am are you mad at me? Shadow said looking up at her again with a worried tone.  
hadow I can never be mad at you...I just shocked but don worry I l show. Maria said in a voice Shadow didn recognize.  
aria? Shadow asked in a curious voice.  
hadow you said you wanted to know more about girls right? Maria said in the strange tone. Shadow stared at her as she put her hand behind her head. As Maria began to unbutton her dress She signaled for shadow come closer to her which he did.  
hat is it Maria? Shadow asked innocently.  
Can you get this for me? Maria asked nicely while pointing at the zipper. Shadow stared at her for a second and began pulling down the zipper all the way to her waist.  
hank you Shadow now go sit back down ok? Maria said. As shadow made his way back to her bed he saw that she went to the door and he heard the lock click.   
aria what are you doing? Shadow asked curious about this whole event.  
hadow I want to show you something. Maria said blushing as Maria dress gently fell to the ground.  
aria! Why, why? Shadow tried to finish his sentence but got tongue-tied.  
Shadow you wanted to know right? Maria asked. As she took a few steps closer she bent down showing off her rack.  
s this want you wanted?, do you under stand now? Maria asked . Shadow stared at her with wide eyes.  
ell are you satisfied yet? you can say whatever you want Shadow Maria asked still showing off her rack.  
ell...not yet. Shadow said shyly. Maria only looked at him and smiled.  
k Shadow what else do you want? Maria said laying down next to him with her hands behind her head. Shadow only stared at her and she smiled at him Shadow couldn help but let his eyes gaze at her figure from her shoulders to her leg Shadow didn know what else to do.  
ell it looks like your enjoying yourself is there anything else you want? Maria asked with a smile  
here is...how do you make a girl happy? Shadow asked blushing while still staring at her figure. Maria sat up and stared at him and blushed.  
et me show you. Maria said pulling a surprised shadow into a kiss. As Maria and Shadow continued to kiss Maria decided to break the kiss this left Shadow sad. Maria giggled at the face he was making.  
k Shadow now it your turn. Maria said laying back down. Shadow didn know what to do he was at a complete loss.  
t ok Shadow do what ever you want. Maria said. Shadow still didn know what to do so Maria decided to help him out by taking his hand and guiding it to her right breast She pressed it to her right breast, which shadow squeezed. As he did this he decided to climb on top of her and began kissing her passionately. As Shadow slowly slid his tongue past her lips, pressing against her own romantically.  
Maria didn complain, and gently sucked on his tongue suddenly Shadow pulled away from her. Shadow repositioned himself in order to be more comfortable then he began licking her neck, then moved down to her right breast and began licking and sucking on it as he squeezed the other one. Maria moaned and cooed as Shadow traveled lower and lower Maria knew where Shadow was aiming at. As Shadow got to the spot he was aiming at looking at her white panties and kissed them while doing so he bite onto them and removed them using only his teeth since there was no need for them. Shadow gently spread Maria's thighs and began licking her. Maria emitted small whimpers of pleasure As shadow continued tasting her.  
Oh Shadow that tickles Maria giggled while wrapping her leg around his head  
h shadow I..I..I...Aaagh! Maria yelled splashing her juices all over shadow's face.  
...End of flashback...  
Shadow sat there as he snapped back to reality.  
uh? Shadow said out loud as he blinked a few times. As he looked around the room. As Shadow began to get out of bed and began heading for the door but stopped. Shadow stood there for a few seconds and turned around.  
better hurry. Shadow said fixing up the bed at supersonic speed it was done in a matter of seconds.  
one! Shadow chuckled as he made his way to the door but before he could the door burst open and Omega walked in.  
mega what are you doing here? Shadow asked relived  
came up here to locate some strange noises. Omega said in a robotic voice while staring at something.  
mega what kind of noises? Shadow asked. Omega just stood there staring.  
mega what are you looking at? Shadow asked snapping his fingers.  
s this a bad time? Omega asked. Shadow only stared at him  
hy Shadow asked.  
hat why I ask. Omega said pointing one of his big metallic fingers at shadow lower area  
uh? Shadow said looking down. As Shadow looked down he saw what Omega was pointing at his member.  
mega I can explain this! Shadow blurted out. Omega only stood there.  
his moment never happened. Omega said. as he began to turn and walk out.  
mega please don tell Rouge about this. Shadow said making the robot stop  
ffirmative...and Shadow. Omega said toping in his tracks  
ome could water can fix that. Omega said  
hanks Omega. Shadow said watching the huge robot. As soon as Omega left the room he dash to the bathroom and locked the door. hope Rouge doesn get here soon. Shadow said As he turned to the shower he hated water. He slowly turned the dial of the bathroom tub. The water began to shower forth into the marble bath as he began to take off his gloves and shoes. he stood there as he placed him hand into its stream to test its warmth. Seeing it's temperature was just fine a he stepped forth closing the white, flowered curtain after him. As he stood there letting the comforting warmth splash across his body relaxing his muscles he began massaging his neck, his shoulder's and began massaging his lower area as continued this under the water's beaded stream but after awhile of doing this he became hard so he decided to turn on the could water in order to hide his best friend. As he turned off the warm water and stood there for a few seconds taking in a deep breath and reached for the other handle and turned on the could water at full blast.  
aagh!! cold, cold, Cold! Shadow yelled. As Shadow stood there his friend quickly went back into it's hiding place and after it went back into it's hiding place he quickly turned off the could water and turned on the warm water. As the warm water filled the bathroom with steam as he lifted his face up to the shower head, eyes closed and content. After a few minutes of relaxing some more Shadow turned off the water and stepped out. As he did he watch the water drain as he was looking for a towel. After a few seconds of looking for one he found a red one. After a few moment of drying of his whole body he took the towel and wiped the mirror with it and was shocked of what he saw.  
hat the hell!!!? hadow yelled as he saw how puffy he was he looked like Eggman's mustache.  
his is why I hate water. Shadow said looking for something. After a while he found a blow dryer and some of his mousse he leaves out all the time. As he took the blow dryer in his hand he began to dry his whole body. Shadow started with his head and quills then moved down until he got to his feet. After ward he applied some mousse to each of his quills making them pointy. After making sure his fur was no longer puffy he slipped on his glove and shoes and putting the towel in the hamper and putting away the mousse. As Shadow stepped out of the bathroom he made a quick dash to Rouge door and poked his head out the door and when he didn see Rouge he dash to the living room and noticed Omega was on the crouch was a soap opera. Shadow sat on the crouch and swiped the control away from Omega.  
was viewing. Omega said looking at Shadow eye glowing red.  
oo bad now it my turn. Shadow said flipping through the channels until he found the channel he was looking for.  
h just in time. As x-play was just starting.  
hy do you watch this? Omega said.  
ecause I find it amusing that these two are able to crush games in such a amusing manner. Shadow replied.  
ut I want to finish my soap opera. Omega said.  
k I l make you a deal if you can make me hand over this control then you can watch you soap ok? Shadow said with a chuckle.  
our challenge has been excepted Omega said. At that very second Rouge and Topaz busted through the door with shopping bags.  
i guys! Rouge said putting the bag in the kitchen.  
hat are two doing? Topaz asked eyeing the two of them. Shadow was about to answer until Omega  
ouge did you know shadow was in your room today? Omega said. Shadow just jumped and threw the remote at him. Shhh) please don tell! Shadow whimpered while Omega took the remote and flipped to his soap  
hat! Rouge said in a angry tone as she glared at shadow.  
hat where you doing in my room! Rouge said in a deadly tone to shadow.  
was just... Shadow tried to finish his sentence but Omega interrupted him.  
e was fixing your bed for you. Omega said not taking his eye off the TV.  
h? Really? Rouge asked eyeing shadow.  
es I am incapable of lying. Omega said still looking at the TV  
k...and thanks Shadow..why were you in there in the first place? Rouge asked pulling out some sodas out of the frig.  
ell I was looking for you. Shadow said in his usual manner.  
eally? Why? Rouge asked handing out the sodas except to Omega. As Rouge began to look for a glass Topaz steered at Shadow.  
eah why where you? Topaz asked taking a sip and eyeing him. Shadow only glared at her.  
was wondering what where those noises. Shadow said taking a sip of his soda.  
hat!? Rouge said dropping her soda and the glass cup smashed into the floor Shadow quickly jumped up and dashed to the kitchen.  
ouge are you ok? Shadow said looking at her.  
okay Shadow don worry about it Rouge said hiding her hand behind her back.  
et me see. Shadow said in a kind of demanding way. As Shadow held his hand out waiting for Rouge to show her hand.  
k. Rouge said in a defeated tone as she let Shadow look at her hand. As Shadow was examining her hand he saw it had a big gash on it.  
opaz can you do me a favor and go to the bathroom and bring me the first ad kit? Shadow said in a concerned tone.  
k I going Topaz said walking to the bathroom.

...Bathroom...  
As Topaz busted though the door.  
ome on where is it! Topaz said looking through the cabinets.  
h ha found it. Topaz said taking it and making her way to the kitchen.  
...kitchen...  
ere it is. Topaz said walking into the kitchen and handing Shadow the first add kit.  
hanks. Shadow said opening it up and taking everything out. As shadow gently grabbed Rouge hand she squirmed in pain.  
k Rouge this might hurt a bit. Shadow said pulling off her glove and poring some alcohol on the cut. Rouge gritted her teeth to relive some of the pain.  
k and here the finishing touch. Shadow said applying a big bandage to the disinfected cut.  
hank you Shadow. Rouge said standing up.  
our welcome. Shadow said in a polite tone standing up. As Shadow and Rouge stood there for a couple of seconds until they realized that they were still holding hands.  
et a room you two. Topaz mocked. Shadow and Rouge quickly let go of each others hands.  
hut it Topaz! Rouge yelled blushing.  
hatever...Rouge why don you tell them? Topaz said getting up. h yeah! I almost forgot. Rouge said in a excited voice. As Rouge reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Shadow.  
uh? what this? Shadow asked opening the envelope.  
pen it and see. Rouge said in a mocking tone. Shadow only looked at her and growled a little while taking out three tickets.  
..Who gave you this? Shadow asked reading the tickets  
uilty. Topaz said out loud while raising one hand.  
not going. Shadow said in a rude tone while handing Rouge the tickets.  
uh? Why?! Rouge yelled at him.  
ecause you know I hate water. Shadow said.  
ut Shadow you won have too go in the water at all! Rouge said in an angry tone.  
k I l make you a deal Rouge if you can make me go I l do what ever you want. Shadow said. Rouge only gave him a glare.  
h Really? Rouge said.  
es. Shadow said in a cocky tone  
k that fine. Rouge said with a weird tone. Shadow knew something was on her mind but was not sure  
...Five minutes later...  
ome on Shadow were going to miss the boat! Rouge yelled as she and Topaz and Omega began to put there luggage into the back of Topaz car.  
ow does she do it? Shadow said walking out of the club.  
ay a deal is a deal so move it. Rouge said in a cocky tone.  
coming, I coming. Shadow said in a irritated tone.  
h Shadow don be mad I promise you l like it. Rouge said in a playful tone.  
ome on you two were going to be late! Topaz said from the front seat.  
eep you pant on Topaz. Rouge said in an annoyed tone. As Rouge got into the car Shadow followed.  
inally now we can get going. Topaz said starting up the engine. As the car sped away Shadow looked back at the club wanting to stay but it was too late.  
wonder how this is going to turn out? Shadow said slouching in the seat.  
the end

lol uhm, hopefully the girl/guy chat will be in this one. so far it's about rouge vs wave, wave vs kunx, sonic racing jet, amy being jailbait and what Rouge did to Shadow to put him to sleep

yamislildarling: at first, rouge wasn't there, but shadow was. he was asked where she was and he said she was sleeping. then he leaves and a while later she signs on and they ask where shadow is. she says he's sleeping. wave calls her a freak

if he could touch her?

her getting felt all over?

she pokes her boobs out?

or she unbuttons her top

or what that smell is

what he sniffed Maria's panties?

i cant imagine her wearing them

well u could either elaborate here on tghose times or he could be reminded of how it's so similar to him and Rouge

1.would be the normal one where Rouge tells shadow h'es dreaming so he wake's thinks about the dream looks at the time then fixes the bed at high speed and ormaga walks in and see's shadow's friend and tell's him to use cold water

ok basicly shadow wakes up after and excitimg Dream and that's when Omaga walks in and see that Shadow's little friend is standing at attention!

how about her swaying her butt side to side while giving him a nice slooow BJ?well it can be mentioned that Shadow is still on Rouge's bed sleeping soundly. he may fidget a bit or twitch his ears and grip the sheets lightly whispering Rouge's name. and snuggling deeper into the covers. and then to what he's dreaming about!

and then smug about it because she knew that it had to mean rouge was really thinking about shadow that way

ah i just suggested that he sniffed the sheets like you already had him do! What do you think he should do? you said you wanted him to have a dream too right? maybe he couldn't sleep very well the night b4 and the scent relaxed him so much that he ended up falling asleep on her bed--letting his senses get the better of him in a dream.

But what would Rougie be doing while she's out? run into Topaz? wonder about Shadow? thinking about her dream and how embarrassed she was to even considering dreaming anything like that?  
the list is commepletely endless!

Rouge and what's going on in her head or with Shad or Topaz interacting with one of them?Well it looks good so far, really good. Hmm they should end up getting some frozen yogurt. And start talking about what's troubling Rouge maybe, and then Rouge goes in denial about some stuff. 

or in the case of shad starting off the chap, he could be in his own thoughts then think of rouge and what happened the night b4 when he had to beat up that drunkard and realized how thankful she was for him doing so. he could think about her somemore then b4 he knew it, he could be on his way to see her. but she could be in the bathroom or not there or something. then shad could go on about his business lick on the spoon in a naughty way?


End file.
